


All in a Day's Work

by PocketPrompto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Hey guys! I thought I'd make a little place to put all my prompt fills from Tumblr so, here ya go! Will add tags and characters and pairings as they happen~





	1. Guard Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An air kiss and a heated kiss

Standing guard during Council meetings was easily Cor’s least favorite job, right underneath babysitting Regis and Clarus’ brats. Granted, one of those brats was the Crown Prince of Lucis but, the sentiment still stood. And besides, he was the godfather to that little shit so he had to love him, even if he screamed his lungs out at any given moment.

“Something amusing, Marshal?”

Cor’s eyes snapped to the Glaive standing on the other side of the door he was guarding. The Glaive’s eyes were staring straight ahead, but his mouth was curved up at the side and Cor could easily see the smirk he was sporting. The Glaive continued on in a hushed whisper that was barely audible over the droning sound of bored Council members.

“Saw you smilin’ at something. Didn’t think that was possible.”

Cor’s eyes turned back to the meeting and he straightened his back just slightly.

“If your eyes are on me, then clearly you aren’t doing your job well enough, Glaive. I should report you to Drautos for that.” 

The man snorted none too elegantly and Cor could see his shoulders in his peripherals, shaking with contained laughter.

“Please, do. Reporting me to Drautos was how I got stuck on door duty anyways. But if you’re the regular crownsguard here, then maybe this isn’t as much of a punishment as I thought.”

Cor could feel the tips of his ears burning pink and he cleared his throat, stiffening where he stood. His eyes slid to the side to give the man a proper once over. His uniform was clean, perhaps scuffed up in a few places, but it seemed he kept an orderly body. His hair was cropped and styled back, showing off the shaved sides of his head. Tattoos lined the right side of his neck and his face, straight lines and arrows, it seemed. Galahdian. Interesting. 

“I’ll…take that under advisement…?” Cor trailed off. He realized that while he knew everyone in the Crownsguard and certain members of the Kingsglaive, he couldn’t recall ever seeing this kid before. At least, he seemed like a kid. Couldn’t have been more than 20.

“Ulric. Nyx Ulric. But my friends call me ‘hero’.” There was that damn smirk again.

Cor snorted at that, perhaps a bit too loud, because Clarus shot him a scathing look from across the room and Cor returned it with a thousand yard stare.

The conversation stilled after that between the two guards and when the meeting was dismissed, Nyx turned towards Cor and grinned.

“Was nice chatting with you, Marshal. See you around.” Nyx lifted his hand and kissed his palm, blowing it out towards Cor and  _ winked _ .

Cor lifted his own hand, caught the invisible kiss, and shoved it in his pocket, then brought his hand out again with a very rude gesture, all while keeping his face deadpan. Nyx laughed, a full bellied laugh at that, and saluted with two fingers before leaving the council room.

“Would you like to tell me what was so important that you disrupted a council meeting, Leonis?”

Cor turned to see Clarus standing there with an unamused expression.

“No.” Cor said simply, turned boot, and walked out.

~~~

Nyx wanted to scream. 

The council was discussing the political benefits of establishing formal bases within the different regions of Lucis and how it would help them be better prepared were Niflheim soldiers to march across Duscae and blah blah blah blah.

Meanwhile, he was stuck guarding the door with some no-name Crownsguard rookie who looked about 5 seconds away from falling asleep.  _ Me too, kid _ Nyx thought. He had only been slightly disappointed when he arrived and saw that the Marshal wasn’t standing there like usual. 

He dared to think that he was actually starting to miss the old bastard, even if he did just snark at him half the time. But it was good snarking. Fun, even. He still remembered the way Leonis blushed like a schoolgirl a week ago when they first guarded Council together. And Nyx, boy, he really wanted to see that blush again. So every day they guarded together since then had been non-stop  teasing and flirting from Nyx’s end. It was quite entertaining really, to see how many different shades of red the Marshal could get before ceasing the conversation.

So to know that he didn’t have a fun way to pass the time today was kind of a bummer. 

Just as the rookie was about to fall over from actually falling asleep at his post, the Council called it a day and the kid snapped back to attention. Nyx snickered.

“Go on, kid. You’re dismissed.” Grateful, the Crownsguard scurried off and Nyx followed shortly after.

As he was making his way down the Citadel hallways and back towards the Kingsglaive barracks, a hand shot out of a door and dragged him into what looked like a supply closet.

He was .025 seconds away from summoning his Kukris when he was pushed back against the door by none other than Cor “The Immortal” Leonis.

“Marshal? What the hell are you—”

Cor’s lips crashed against him and Nyx was pretty sure his brain just officially shut off. Cor Leonis was kissing him. The Immortal. The  _ Marshal _ was kissing him and Nyx was just standing there. It seemed that Cor noticed too because he started to pull back but Nyx was not about to let him off the hook that easily.

He surged forward and wrapped his hands around Cor’s neck, pulling him back into the kiss with a grunt. His lips were hot and eager and— good lord were those  _ fangs  _ digging into his bottom lip?

Cor’s knee settled between Nyx’s thighs and the Glaive thought he might explode on the spot. He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and stared down at Cor, all flushed and lips swollen and eyes dark, and he grinned.

“Missed me, Marshal?”

Cor snarled and pressed his body forward until he was fully trapping Nyx against the door and himself and he leaned up to whisper into his ear.

“Shut  _ up _ and kiss me, Ulric.”

Nyx snorted and reached down, flicking the lock on the doorknob.

“Aye aye, Marshal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	2. We're Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Fill: A Heated Kiss

He could have died! He totally could have died but he didn’t. He didn’t because Cor was there. At least, that’s what he thought. He probably would have died if anyone but Cor was there because let’s face it, it’s Cor!

He’s the Immortal for a reason and while Prompto most definitely wasn’t immortal in any way, maybe spending so much time with Cor was starting to rub off on him. 

“Kid? Hey, kid, you hear me? You okay?”

Prompto snapped out of his internal monologuing and stared up at Cor who was kneeling on the glowing haven runes, one arm gripping the hilt of his katana and using it to keep himself upright. Behind him, maybe 100 feet in the distance, was a very big, very dead Bandersnatch.

“Y-Yes, yeah, totally fine, A-OK, I’m just fuckin’ peachy.” He laughed, but it was sharp and hysterical and he looked about 5 shades too pale, which is saying something.

Cor sighed and set his blade down, scooting closer to him and gripping his face in large, calloused hands.

“Breathe, Prom. You’re alive. You’re fine. Not even a scratch on you, okay?”

That was true, at least. Prompto would have been a Bandersnatch sandwich, just down in one gulp, but Cor had showed up and took the damn thing down single-handedly. It was probably the hottest thing Prompto had ever seen.

Maybe it was the image of Cor cutting that beast down, or the adrenaline, or maybe he was just batshit crazy, but something possessed Prompto in that moment and he pushed up off his ass and got onto his knees, then surged forward into Cor, lips crashing against the Marshals.

Cor made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and his hands, which were still on Prompto’s face, moved down to his shoulders and squeezed. Prompto was almost certain he was going to push him away, but then Cor’s hand snaked around to hold the back of his neck and pull him closer.

Prompto couldn’t help the soft moan at that and their lips slotted together, tentative kisses turning deep and almost frantic. Cor’s tongue swiped his bottom lip and Prompto let him in, his own tongue licking into Cor’s mouth, tracing his fangs. When they sunk into his bottom lip for a teasing nip, Prompto shuddered and his hips unconsciously thrust forward into Cor’s thigh.

Cor growled and left trailing kisses up Prompto’s neck until he reached his ear and he whispered, in that deliciously gruff voice of his.

“ _Tent_.”

Prompto never moved so fast before in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	3. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three word sentence starter "I trust you" for NyxCor

“I trust you.”

Cor snorted as he set down the plate of skewers on the table between him and Nyx. They were bright red and absolutely doused in a sauce thick enough to rival molasses.

“You act as if I don’t know what I’m doing.” Cor said, mock hurt.

Nyx rose his brow at the man and Cor shrugged.

“Okay, fine, I asked Pelna and Libertus for help.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Nyx pointed accusingly at Cor and the Marshal just growled in response, baring a fang his way.

“The stores here don’t have the real spices like those two do, and I…” Cor sighed, shaking his head a little. “I wanted you to have a real reminder of Galahd, something that wasn’t artificially manufactured or read to you through a damage report.”

Nyx looked up at the older man and his eyes softened just a bit. It’s true that his recent accounts of Galahd had all been through reading report after report of how fucked up the region still was, crawling with Magitek and daemon’s alike. Not to mention that as Captain of the Kingsglaive, Nyx couldn’t just bounce back and from from Insomnia to Galahd. It wasn’t productive, he was needed where he could serve his King, despite how fervently he wanted to be back helping his people. 

Nyx patted the floor next to him and Cor gracefully sunk into a kneeling position, sitting back on his heels.

“Anyways, here. Galahdian hot skewers.”

Cor nudged the plate towards Nyx. It’s not that he thought Cor would try to kill him with skewers potent enough to kill a Bandersnatch, but he knew that the Marshal wasn’t exactly as handy with a kitchen knife as he was his blade and well, the man somehow managed to set cup noodles on fire so he wasn’t entirely too thrilled when Cor insisted on making dinner tonight.

But, he trusted the man with his life and that was no mere joke. So, Nyx grabbed a skewer and bit off a chunk of the meat, chewing for a few seconds before he paused completely.

Cor groaned and got a napkin ready for Nyx to spit it out but Nyx reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“How did you do that?” He asked, clearly in awe.

Cor rose his brow.

“Do what?”

“Make it….make it taste like home. It’s...it’s almost like I’m  _ there _ , I can smell the grilling and I can feel the spray from the waterfall, I can hear Selena’s laughter…” Nyx voice broke then and he took a moment to look back at the meat and then up at Cor again.

Cor shrugged, his hand moving up and lightly fingering the braids at the base of Nyx’s neck.

“Libertus and Pelna gave me specific amounts to use and instructions but I just...kind of winged it? I don’t really believe in rules, anyways.”

Nyx laughed at that, wiping the tears that had been forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah well...maybe it tastes so much like home because...this  _ is _ home.” He smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into Cor’s touch. “Maybe it’s not the taste so much as the thought, you know?”

Cor grunted in agreement, taking a skewer of his own and biting into it. He froze, the skewer falling back to the plate. Nyx opened his eyes at the dull  _ thud _ and blinked up at Cor.

“Fuck,” was all the Marshal said before he was racing to the kitchen to drink cold water straight from the tap all while Nyx’s laughter echoed in the living room behind him.  
_ Yeah _ , Nyx thought,  _ it’s just like home _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	4. Hold my hand

“Hold my hand.”

Prompto blinked and looked down at the outstretched hand before him, then up at Ignis’ face. Something in his eyes seemed to hint that it wasn’t a request and Prompto was quick to oblige, holding onto the other man’s hand as they continued to walk down the hot Lestallum streets.

Ignis’ hands were still covered in their typical driving gloves so it wasn’t like they had any skin to skin contact, but Prompto still felt electricity coursing through his fingertips at the contact. He was glad for the gloves, really, at least Ignis wouldn’t be able to feel his clammy palm sweat. That would most definitely give away his true feelings for the Prince’s advisor. Still, he had to admit he was confused as to why this was happening.

“Uhh...Iggy? Not that I’m complainin’ or anything—”

Ignis snorted. “Could have fooled me.” Prompto rolled his eyes.

“Why are you holding my hand?”

Ignis glanced at him for a second, green eyes impossibly sharp, before they darted back to the crowded street in front of them.

“Don’t look now, but there was a man in a red shirt who began following us a few streets back. I didn’t think anything of it until he made three of the same turns we did.”

A gloved hand moved up and fixed the glasses sliding down the bridge of Ignis’ nose before he continued.

“Rather than make a scene, I figured we could deter him with a small public display of affection. If he stuck around, then he might be an assassin. Or at the very least, persistent. If he was dissuaded by our assumed relationship status, then he’d pick a new target for his late night endeavors. That way I’d know if he was a real threat or not.”

They squeezed past quite a few of the citizens who had all gotten off of work and were now winding down with Lestallum’s nightly festivities, which mostly happened to take place in the Partellum market. Prompto enjoyed Lestallum as a city and thought the engineering that went on in the power plant was cool as heck but he absolutely did not like the crowds.

Usually, if he wanted to do anything he’d go during the day when there were less people, but that also meant sweating buckets under the sun. Still, anything was better than being squished between bodies and trying to have a conversation over the drunken yelling of tired workers. Tonight though, Ignis had really wanted to view the market’s spice collection and Prompto offered to go, making the excuse that the city was beautiful at night and made for some good photography spots. Really, the only sight that had caught his eyes all night was Ignis.

“Oh, wow, I didn’t even see anyone.” Despite the earlier instructions, Prompto did look behind, earning a  _ tsk _ from Ignis, him but no one really looked out of the ordinary to him.

“That doesn’t surprise me. You and Noctis do have a tendency to have quite severe tunnel vision,” the advisor muttered and Prompto scoffed.

“Or maybe you have robot eyes and that’s why your vision is so sharp. The glasses are just a ruse.” Prompto emphasized his playfully skeptic remark with a squint of his eyes and Ignis smirked.

“Oh no, you’ve found out my secret. I suppose now I have to kill you,” he deadpanned and Prompto giggled.

“So, is that guy still following us?” 

“Hm?”

“Well, you’re still holding my hand and we’re almost back at the hotel so…”

Ignis looked down at their conjoined hands and blinked a bit. Prompto saw a blush creep over the older man’s cheeks. Ignis looked absolutely like the kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He tugged his hand back and cleared his throat.

“Ah, yes, well...Sorry about that. It is better to be safe than sorry, after all and—”

“Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Prompto pressed close to the advisor and stood up on his tiptoes, pressing their lips together in chaste kiss. Ignis made a surprised sound in the back of his throat and when Prompto pulled away, the advisor grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

“Oh no you don’t.”

Their lips slotted back together and Prompto smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck. It was just the two of them and an empty courtyard, the distant sound of cheering and music the perfect soundtrack to their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	5. New Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Third Date: "You didn't have that scar before"

The Insomnian chill forced Ignis to stuff his gloved hands into the pockets of his coat as he made his way down the empty city sidewalk. He had been muttering to himself the whole walk here from the Citadel, desperately trying to talk himself down from the mental ledge he was straddling.

He was headed to a little sushi joint in the calmer part of town to meet with Gladiolus Amicitia for what was going to be their third date in as many weeks. And though he should have been over those first date jitters, he still found himself wondering what the future Shield of the Prince was doing with a lame advisor such as himself. He hardly had the looks since he did prefer to stick his nose in books rather than mirrors, though Gladio did seem to enjoy that aspect of him at least. Their first date involved coffee, a library, and a very heated discussion of Solheim’s ancient architectural and technological advantages and how it affected the ongoing war.

Regardless of his book smarts, Ignis tried his best to stay more positive about himself, but when Nyx Ulric was Gladio’s most recent ex, well, it was hard not to compare. Not to mention that though Ignis had been putting in his hours for Crownsguard training, his body was nothing compared to the rippling muscles of the Glaives, or Gladio’s own. 

He let out a small huff of surprise when he realized he was standing in front of the doors to the restaurant, having lost track of time while he internally debated just not showing up altogether and perhaps fleeing to Duscae to become a lowly stable boy at the local chocobo ranch. While he was contemplating if that was still an option, a large figure entered his peripherals and Ignis turned to see Gladio walking his way, a nervous smile on his face.

His very beautiful, very bandaged up face.

“Astrals, Gladiolus, what happened? You didn’t have that scar last time,” he said, aiming for cheeky but the slight tremble in his voice gave away his panic. There was an angry, reddened and raised scar starting at Gladio’s hairline and traveling straight down his left eye to mid-cheek. It seemed bound together with stitching and opaque strips, looking almost like train tracks.

“This? Ah it’s nothin’. Some drunk asshole tried to corner Noct last night when I went to pick up the brats from the arcade. I stepped in front of him, asked the guy to leave while he still had his dignity intact, but that only seemed to piss him off more so…” Gladio shrugged and Ignis meticulously tugged his glove off, finger by finger, seemingly trying to garner the courage to do what he was about to do.

“It’s not nothing, Gladiolus, it looks painful…”

His bare hand reached up, a thumb skimming Gladio’s cheekbone and being careful of the stitching and bandages. 

Gladio closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. “Nah, it’s fine. And the doc said the guy missed my eye so vision is still good. It’ll leave a wicked scar though.” He explained and Ignis huffed.

“Lucky you...Lean down, please?” Ignis  asked, voice as soft as clouds, and Gladio obliged by bowing his head forward.

Ignis pressed forward and laid a gentle kiss on Gladio’s forehead, then his eye, and then his cheek before pulling back and offering a shy smile.

“Are you sure you’d still like to resume our...date? We can reschedule if you’d like.”

Gladio shook his head and reached between them, grasping Ignis’ still bare, still cold hand.

“Not a chance. I’ve been looking forward to this date since the end of the last one. I ain’t lettin’ a little scar get in the way of that. ‘Sides, dudes dig scars, right?”

Ignis snorted a laugh and his hand squeezed Gladio’s just a little bit tighter.

“Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	6. Marlboro Buddy

“Gladdy, do we haaaaave to walk?”

The sun was beating down on the duo as they made their way through the Vesperpool in search of some new ingredients for Ignis’ newest concoction.

“Well, that depends. Is your hair actually a chocobo or does it just look like the ass end of one?” Gladio grinned. Prompto huffed and smacked the shield on his arm, eliciting a laugh from the larger man.

“My hair does NOT look like a chocobo’s butt!”

Gladio flinched at the inhuman pitch Prompto managed to squeal that at.“Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, sunshine. Doesn’t change the fact that yes, we do have to walk, because we don’t have the money to rent chocobos and the Regalia can’t drive in this terrain. So quit bitching, start looking.”

Prompto groaned and stomped along the marshy land, peering under rocks and behind tree stumps to find the mushrooms that Ignis so desperately needed for their dinner. But after what seemed like much too long, Prompto had all but given up.

“Are you sure this is where Ignis said they’d be?"

“You’re asking the human GPS if I’m right?” Gladio almost sounded offended. Prompto rolled his eyes.

“I’m asking my musclehead boyfriend if he has space in that big head of his for coordinates and not just trashy romance novels.”

Gladio snorted and rolled back a boulder to check underneath it, then pushed it back in place.

“Says the one who jerked off to one of those novels.”

The blond frowned and turned away to hide his blushing face.“The space pirate on the front cover was really handsome okay!”

“Prompto.”

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t done the same—”

“ _ Prom _ .”

“What?”

Prompto turned around and all the blood from his face instantly drained, leaving him pale and shaking. Not 50 feet in front of them was a Marlboro sloshing around in one of the many marshy ponds. Their conversation must have been just loud enough to attract its attention and it was slithering its way over to them.

“Don’t move.” Gladio muttered through barely parted lips, his hand out to the side and ready to summon his broadsword if the beast got too close.

Prompto whimpered and his fingers twitched, itching to reach into the armiger and pull out his gun if only to feel that comfortable weight and know he’d have a means to defend himself. 

The Marlboro was getting closer to them and Gladio stood just that much taller, ready to throw himself in front of the blond, but the loud  _ Kweeeeeeeeh! _ of a rogue chocobo drew its attention back behind it and it sloshed away from the two. Gladio sighed and Prompto nearly collapsed from the adrenaline leaving his body just as quickly as it came.

“You okay, sunshine?”

Prompto looked up at him and let out a shaky breath, nodding.

“Y-Yeah I just...never seen one up close like that before. They’re huge!”

Gladio chuckled and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the beast was out of earshot before turning back to the smaller man.

“Eh, they ain’t that big.”

Prompto laughed and playfully shoved at his chest, the tension and anxiety slowly eeking out of his body and being replaced with that warmth he’d come to associate as purely  _ Gladio _ .

“Compared to a big guy like you? Yeah I wouldn’t think so. Oh! Hey, look!”

He pointed behind Gladio to where the Marlboro had slithered around and there were a bunch of new mushrooms growing on the mossy patches of land between pools. Prompto walked over and plucked a few, holding them up to Gladio.

“Are these it?”   


Gladio double checked the image Ignis had sent to his phone before nodding.

“Yep, good eye, babe.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Prompto’s lips, who giggled and returned it.

“They don’t call me dead-eye for nothin’.”

“Literally no one calls you that, Prompto.”

“...They might though.”

Gladio laughed, warm and full and he wrapped his arm around the blond as they started the trek back to camp.

“Whatever you say, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	7. You're leaving again, aren't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You're leaving again, aren't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue for this prompt was heavily inspired by [The Goodbye Song by Joe Iconis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDKK_kG7zkU), so I recommend giving it a listen while you read!

Prompto leaned against the balcony of his room, high up in the Citadel towers. The sun was beginning its journey over the horizon, dark blue skies turning periwinkle and stars slowly fading. Prompto had almost forgotten what that looked like during those ten long years in darkness and yet even five years  _ after _ dawn returned, he still found it just as mesmerizing. 

Behind him, the sounds of sheets rustling could be heard. It made a smile tug at the corner of Prompto’s lips but he didn’t turn around. Not yet. He wasn’t ready. He never was.

He let his hands carefully wrap around the warm mug of coffee in his hands, eyes focused on the way the steam swirled through the cold air. When arms encircled his waist he sighed in content and let his eyes slip closed, revelling in the feel of his King’s embrace.

Noctis buried his face against the soft skin between Prompto’s shoulder blades, inhaling slowly and purposefully.

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you.” Prompto stated, not really a question. He knew the answer already anyways. He always knew the answer. It was the same every time.

Noctis sighed and his arms tightened their hold against creamy, freckled skin. “Prom—”

“I want to come with you.”

Prompto felt the tension in Noctis’ arms and the way he stiffened behind him.

“No, you can’t come with me—”

“Then stay.” Prompto urged, turning around now and staring his King in his eyes, bright blue meeting midnight grey.

“I wish I could, but it doesn’t work that Prompto. You know that.” Noctis reached up and brushed a few strands of blond locks out of his face, offering a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’d stay if I could. But the universe won’t let me.” 

Prompto’s hand came to rest against Noctis’ and he turned his cheek into the touch. He wanted to remember it. It’d be a while until he felt it again and the memory was what kept him going from meeting to meeting.

“The universe is a dick,” Prompto muttered and Noctis laughed, quiet and warm and only for him.

“I know it is, baby…” Noctis’ eyes glanced over towards the rising sun and the anxiety started pooling in Prompto’s gut.

“I don’t want to say it,” the blond whispered. “I’m not ready.”

“Then don’t. Don’t say it. We’ll meet again. Just like always.” Noctis moved his hand from Prompto’s cheek and slid it down to his chest, over his lover’s heart.

“Even though I wont be here physically, know that I’ll be right here forever.” He emphasized his words with some added pressure to Prompto’s chest and his other hand cupped the back of his neck.

“I love you,” Prompto choked out, surging forward and pressing his lips to Noctis’. His King returned the sentiment and when the sun crested over the horizon, all that was left in front of Prompto was frigid air and emptiness. 

The tightness in his chest returned and with a shuddery exhale, Prompto turned back to the balcony and watched the last star in the sky disappear into the background.

“Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	8. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little fic for Allyx who I made very sad with my Nyx/Cor exchange fic for this month, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159092)!  
> (I make no apologies)  
> (Except I do, I'm sorry D: )

“All I’m saying is that if I had to choose between a chocobo and a fat chocobo…well then I’d definitely need to take out a loan for a whole warehouse of gysahl greens.”

Gladio’s deep chuckle reverberated through the small apartment and it brought a smile to Prompto’s otherwise very focused face. “Really, babe? A fat chocobo? What would you even do with one of those?  _ Where _ would you even keep it?” Gladio stared at the muted TV that rested a few feet away from where he was sat on the floor in between Prompto’s legs. The blond was currently on the couch, fingers tangled in Gladio’s overgrown mane.

Gladio sometimes missed having shaved sides but finding a razor in a world shrouded in darkness was low on his list of priorities at the time. Besides, it was less maintenance to grow it out, and Prompto adored raking his fingers through it. Who was Gladio to deny his husband such a simple pleasure? 

Prompto pouted as his hands skillfully plaited silky brown tresses. “I’d love him and feed him and hug him and give him all the attention he deserves. Plus, he can stay on your side of the bed. I’m sure he’d take up less room.”

Gladio gasped in mock offense and reached behind him, strong hands grabbing at Prompto’s waist and hauling him up and over his head, settling him down in his lap. Prompto squealed but Gladio was much faster than he was anticipating. He landed between his legs with a soft  _ oof _ and Gladio chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“I don’t know what offends me more. The fact that you think I’m bigger than a fat chocobo, or that you’d willingly give up my world class cuddles in favor of a smelly, yellow beast.”

Prompto let himself settle his back against Gladio’s chest, resigned to his fate of being smothered to death in Gladio’s arms. What a way to go.

“Hm, that’s true. You are the best cuddler in all of Eos...I  _ guess _ you can keep your spot on our bed. But you’re on thin ice there, big guy.” Prompto turned back over his shoulder to prod Gladio’s chest playfully with his finger.

“Somehow, I think I’ll manage,” Gladio deadpanned but smirked when Prompto rolled his eyes.

“You messed up my braid.” Prompto muttered petulantly, eyes glued to the floor and arms crossed over his chest. Gladio’s expression softened and he leaned forward to place a kiss to Prompto’s temple. His arms loosened their hold.

“I’m sorry, baby. Will you please finish?” His expression was so earnest that Prompto fell for him all over again.

“Fine, but I have to start over so no moving,” he asserted and Gladio nodded solemnly.

“I will, I promise. Shield’s honor.”

Prompto snorted but stood nonetheless and plopped back down on the edge of the couch. He untangled the half-braid so that he could start fresh and uninterrupted, hopefully. Gladio stayed true to his words and remained unmoving lest he face the wrath of his husband. 

He let his eyes flick down to his hand where his thumb was worrying the underside of a shiny black ring on his left hand. There were specks of blue sapphire all around and if he looked at the matching ring on Prompto’s finger, he’d see specks of amber.

_ “So we can always have our eyes on each other,” Prompto said as he slid the ring on Gladio’s finger. _

_ “So that I can watch over you, no matter where I am,” Gladio responded and reciprocated the gesture. _

“There! All done!” Prompto stood up and reached out for Gladio’s hand. The Shield took it and rose to his feet rather gracefully, following the blond over to the large mirror that hung up above their fireplace. 

Gladio’s hair had a tenebraen braid running along the top that ended in a neat high bun while the rest of his hair hung loosely around his shoulders. The small plastic gladiolus pins affixed to his braid didn’t go unnoticed either.

“It looks perfect, babe. I’ll be the snazziest looking guy at the party.” Prompto beamed at the compliment and took this time to make a few little adjustments, giving Gladio the perfect chance to stare down at his lover. 

A strong hand made its way between them and gripped Prompto’s chin between thumb and forefinger. Prompto giggled and tilted his chin upward expectantly, meeting Gladio’s lips as the taller man bent down to kiss him.

It was gentle, lacking the intensity it had last night when they stumbled into their apartment, tipsy and horny and feeling like they’d combust if their faces ever parted, even to breathe.

Prompto pulled back first and stared up at his husband, sapphire meeting amber, and quirked his lips into a love-drunk smile.

“What was that for?” 

“For a while,” Gladio responded and chuckled low when Prompto playfully smacked his chest for his diverted answer.

“Alright, smart guy. Come on, we still have to get dressed before we meet Noct and Iggy.” 

Prompto moved to pull away but Gladio had something else in mind. He scooped the blond up instead, despite his very high-pitched protests, and carried him off towards their bedroom.

“We’ve got time.” He grinned and Prompto found he didn’t want to argue that at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	9. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor/Nyx "Good Boy"

Cor’s breath came out slow and harsh, desperately trying to gulp as much air as he could through the gag in his mouth. He was kneeling on the plush carpet of his and Nyx’s shared apartment, staring up at the man who was currently torturing him.

But oh, it was the best kind of torture.

The vibration of the toy currently sitting pretty on his prostate was drowned out by Cor’s breathing, and Nyx had to admire his stamina. They had been going at this for almost an hour now but relief was just around the corner.

“You’re so close, Cor. One more minute and you’ll get to come. Isn’t that exciting?” Nyx chuckled low, though his own arousal was evident and he himself wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He had the benefit of his jeans to keep him from leaking all over the place, but he couldn’t say the same for Cor who was making a sizeable pool between his parted legs.

The timer on Nyx’s phone beeped, signaling a full hour and Cor  _ whined _ , staring pleadingly up at his horrible (wonderful) lover.

“Alright, alright. I suppose you’ve earned it.” Nyx knelt down and gracefully removed the cock ring from Cor, wrapping his hand around his length and pumping a few times.

Cor came with a shuddery scream, muffled by the gag, and collapsed forward against Nyx’s chest. Nyx caught him easily and stroked his back, letting him ride through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He smiled and buried a kiss into the crown of Cor’s head. “Good boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	10. Your Name on My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto/ Ignis "Your name on my lips"

The door to Ignis’ apartment slammed shut and Prompto was roughly shoved against it. He hardly had a moment to gasp because Ignis’ mouth was on his, swallowing any noises the blond made.

Prompto let his hands tangled in Ignis’ gelled hair, crumpling it up but Ignis found he absolutely didn’t care. They were retiring for the night and would need a shower after anyways.

“Ignis…” Prompto moaned and tilted his head back against the door. Ignis took the hint and started peppering his neck with pecks and bites.

“What is it, my love? What do you want?” Ignis breathed hot against his skin and Prompto felt like he was going to melt into a puddle right where he was standing.

“You, I want you. Please,” he begged, and Ignis smirked.

“I want to hear my name on your lips,” he whispered in return, slowly sinking to his knees and letting his hands make quick work of the blond’s belt.

When wet heat surrounded his cock, Prompto let go of all his reservations and moaned loud into the night.

“ _ Ignis!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


	11. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis/Noctis "Noct gets Ignis a special type of coffee"

Ignis was ready to snap.

He’d had the day from hell, starting from the moment he woke up and lasting until he was face to face with his apartment door, two hours later than he should have been.

Lets review: First, his alarm didn’t go off at its normal time of 5 am, neither did his second alarm at 5:05, or his third at 5:10. No, it just decided to skip all of that. So, Ignis didn’t wake up until right before 6 am, which meant he was flying through his apartment trying to get ready for the day with an hour less than he usually had. 

Then, after skipping coffee and breakfast, Ignis found that his car just would not start. He took a deep breath and told himself he would not scream. No matter how much he really wanted to. Instead, he opened up his Choco-Express app and called for a taxi. Thankfully one was close by, so he waited outside his apartment complex and waited patiently. (If patient meant checking his wristwatch every 2 seconds).

Finally, after his taxi arrived and they took off towards the Citadel, they hit a random accident on the freeway which had them stalled for 30 minutes  _ at least _ . And if that wasn’t bad enough, Ignis was already late for his first council meeting of the day which was an important one. They were to discuss Noctis’ new schedule now that he had graduated from high school and would be partaking in more Princely duties. And since Ignis was in charge of Noctis and his schedules, he absolutely had to be there.

When the taxi finally arrived at the Citadel, Ignis handed the man a sizable bill and tip and apologized for his noises of frustration that he absolutely didn’t keep to himself throughout the ride.

He booked it up the steps and inside, jamming the button for the elevator, hoping that if he pressed it hard and fast enough that maybe, just maybe, it would get there sooner. As soon as the doors opened, Ignis surged forward but really, he should have known better because he collided right into Nyx Ulric, sending his coffee splattering between the two of them. Nyx jumped back and groaned, glancing up at Ignis with an irritated look but the advisor looked so dejected, standing there in his crisp white shirt that was now stained beige and he sighed.   


“Scientia,” he said, rather than reaming him, and stepped out of the elevator.

“Apologies, Ulric,” Ignis muttered and practically slapped the button for the 13th floor. He buttoned up his large coat, hoping that it covered the stain up enough and once the elevator stopped, he ran out and into the council chambers.

King Regis sat at the head of the table, eyes flicking up when the doors opened. He sat up a little straighter and gave a pitying smile to Ignis.

“Late morning?” He asked, voice light, and not reprimanding at all.

Ignis blushed anyways, taking his normal seat beside the King and taking his papers and folders out from his satchel. “More like an unfortunate morning. I apologize for my tardiness and...less than professional look, your Majesty.”

Regis waved him off and offered a quiet laugh.

“Fret not, Ignis. It happens to the best of us. Even ones as unruffled as yourself. Let’s begin, shall we?”

Ignis gave a grateful nod.

~

Thankfully, the council meeting went on without a hitch but because he was late, it ran longer than it should have, which offset the rest of his day, which basically meant he had worked through lunch and needed to stay later to finish all the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk during the day.

So, there he was, having not eaten or had his coffee, working all day without so much as a pause, having to take yet another taxi home, and when he walked up to his apartment door at 8pm, when it should have been 6, he found it was cracked open. There wasn’t any sign of a forced entry, no broken latch or splintered door frame, but there was undoubtedly someone in his apartment and it took all of Ignis’ will not to barge in and stab his burglar with a dagger. As tempting as it was, murder was most definitely not the option. Yet.

Ignis felt the tension leave his body though when he heard the familiar voice of his Prince inside, yelling about King’s Knight to himself. Ignis pushed open the door and walked in, shutting it behind him and peering into the living room. Lo and behold, there was Noctis, sprawled out lazily on his couch and furiously tapping at his phone’s screen. Ignis couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips and he set down his satchel and hung up his coat.

It took Noctis a moment to register that Ignis was home but once he did, his eyes widened and his sat up, shutting off his phone.

“What happened to you?” He stood up and crossed the room, tugging at the stained dress shirt.

“A series of unfortunate events,” Ignis deadpanned and sighed, lifting a hand to stroke through Noctis’ hair.

“Should I add breaking and entering to your list of duties as Prince?” He teased and Noctis scowled.

“I didn’t break, I just entered. I got here at 7 and you didn’t answer when I knocked, so I tried the door and it was unlocked. I thought maybe you got snatched by aliens or something.” Noctis’ arms wrapped around Ignis’ waist, keeping him close.

“Perhaps I did and that’s why I had such a terrible morning. My alarms didn’t go off and I had to skip breakfast, and then my car wouldn’t start, there was an accident on the freeway and so on and so forth.” He shook his head and smiled.

“Not that I’m not pleasantly surprised to see you but...what  _ are _ you doing here, Noct? I thought we weren’t supposed to meet until tomorrow.”

Noctis’s eyes lit up and he pulled away, padding off to the kitchen. He grabbed something from behind the counter and came back, holding two 6 packs of a very expensive Tenebraen cold brew.

“I heard you talking to Gladio about these the other day so I had some ordered and shipped express. Thought you deserved it, you know? For...being a good advisor or whatever.” Noctis looked away, ducking his head to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Ignis damn near melted on the spot after Noctis’ explanation. He took the cans from his Prince’s hands and set them down, then cupped Noctis’ cheeks in his gloved hands and leaned down, kissing him fiercely. 

Noctis made a surprised voice in the back of his throat but Ignis swallowed it up. When they parted a few moments later, both panting and flushed, Ignis smiled.

“You single handedly made my day, Noct. Thank you.”

Noctis huffed a laugh and leaned up once more, placing a kiss on Ignis’ nose.

“Anytime, Specs.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me Prompts!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
